legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jesu Otaku
Jesu Otaku is a character from the Nostalgia Crtiic Universe and like Suede she is an anime reviewer and understands anime clitches and powers well. Best Friends: Monodramon, Death The Kid, Bender, Isabella, Makoto Legends Of Light and Darkness Jesu Otaku showed up and saved Monodramon from a killing blow from Ventress. Who she blasts away with a gun, Monodramon seems to know who she is for some reason. Jesu Otaku and Monodramon decide to go and find presumably The Alpha Team Jesu Otaku and Monodramon find the same abandoned lab the Alpha Team visited and Otaku somehow knows the girls are there. So they go to find them, this is sucessful where she mentions how she got there. She and Monodramon find the Second Model X and then get into an encounter with Nerissa. She, Monodramon and Astrid join forces with Ventress to fight her. Jesu Otaku learning about Morticcus from Nerissa alongside Monodramon and Ventress she tries to figure out what it could be. She is told by Hexadecimal about it's effects and this causes her to take action as she drives the ship and lands it in The Cartoon Wasteland. Jesu Otaku finds the final biometals with Heloise in Slade's castle in the wasteland. When the heroes arrive at Slade's Castle, she is the first to discover Hunson Abadeer making his entrance. Jesu Otaku much like Harpuia decides to get started quickly while Astrid wants to wait for Bender and Slade. Otaku thinks that they are ready ahead of time though, Jesu Otaku and the team wonder the caves and try to find important stuff and all that. Jesu Otaku tells Zuko not to lighten it a little, as they don't need fire and Hiccup agrees. Jesu Otaku acts alongside Zuko, Angel and Annette as mission control for Scamp on his quest. Jesu Otaku alongside Hiccup, Astrid, Makoto and Ralph are Model P's chosen partners Jesu Otaku joins Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Dingo in their mission. Jesu Otaku and Dingo with Heloise in arresting Penelope which they do. Jesu Otaku goes back to the Alpha Team and joins against the villains with her friends before fighting the Entity with Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick and AVGN. Before they are consumed, Linkara saves the heroes against it. Jesu Otaku joins Hiccup and the Alpha Team, Bender and The B Team and Slade's Ensemble to fight Malefor and Khan to make sure the universe is safe. Afterwards Jesu Otaku kills Malfeor, and learns Sari Bender`s former friend was the one who chased them after attacking Ventress. Jesu Otaku is one of the Alpha Team members that fight Relius Clover to save the multiuniverse. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jesu Otaku joins up once more with the heroes to fight The Children of BlackGarurumon and The Sinsters of Evil. Jesu Otaku joins The B Team unlike the other Alpha Team Members and works closely with the team Mainly Kid. Blackpool Jesu Otaku also accompanies The B Team and Slade's Ensemble to help Black Star and The Star Alliance against THe Templar Order Friends: Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, Linkara, Spoony, MarzGurl, Jew Wario, Film Brain, OniCitizen, Nash, Lupa, Todd in The Shadows,Monodramon, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Sabrina Spellman, Sliver, Green, Harvey Kingle, Klonoa, Shade, Wreck It Ralph, Hexadecimal, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Discord, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Black Star, Taki, Tsuabki Enemies: Bennett the Sage (This comes to anime only), THe Excutor, Mechakara, Terl, General Zod, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, GBF and his Squad, Haythem Kenway and THe Templar Order jesu otaku 6.jpg jesu otaku 1.jpg jesu otaku 2.jpg jesu otaku 3.png jesu otaku 4.jpg jesu otaku 5.jpg jesu otaku 7.jpg jesu otaku 8.jpg jesu otaku.jpg Snapshot - 37.jpg Snapshot - 38.jpg Snapshot - 39jesu.jpg Snapshot - 40jesu.jpg Snapshot - 41jesu.jpg Snapshot - 42jesu.jpg Snapshot - 43jesu.jpg Snapshot - 52.jpg Snapshot - 53jesu.jpg Snapshot - 54.jpg Snapshot - 55jesu.jpg Snapshot - 56jesu.jpg Snapshot - 57jesu.jpg Snapshot - 61jesu.jpg Snapshot - 62jesu.jpg Snapshot - 63jesu.jpg Snapshot - 64jesu.jpg Snapshot - 104.jpg Snapshot - 105.jpg jo 1.png jo 2.jpg jo 3.png jo 4.jpg jo.jpg Snapshot - 44jesu.jpg Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Internet Stars Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Cute Characters Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Goaway Team members Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Adorkable Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Meme Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Team heroes Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Masculine Girl Category:Partner Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hope Chapman Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction